Her Gift
by Purple88
Summary: What if Buffy hadn't died for Dawn. What if Faith had been called to intervene? Just a short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am not making money from this.**

Synopsis: Just a short one-shot I started years ago, but only just got around to finishing.

* * *

"You heartless bitch!"

Buffy lunged towards Faith in an attack of pure fury and hatred. Hot tears blurred her vision as she surged forward intent of ripping the other slayer to pieces. She couldn't believe this had happened. Everything in her body screamed for vengeance.

Faith saw the attack coming, but made no move so stop it. She sadly registered the pain and grief on the smaller woman's face. Once again, it seemed she was the cause of her suffering. But this time, Faith knew she had done the right thing, she felt no guilt about it and she calmly accepted the consequences.

She moved quickly as the first of the blows rained down. She ducked and dived, eluding as much of the assault as possible, but still catching a few. Pain shot through her as a particularly harsh punch connected with the side of her head. She stumbled and fought the overwhelming urge to fight back. The seething creature in front of her, wasn't the Buffy she knew and until this moment, she had never seen the blonde truly fall to pieces. The mad glint in her eyes, showed she was intent on only one thing, to destroy Faith. But it wouldn't be right to fight back, she forced herself to resume her defensive tactics.

The rage flowed through Buffy's veins like molten lava She scratched, punched, kicked at any part of Faith she could. But though her attacks were frenzied, her utter lack of control meant that her blows were easily deflected. She let out a feral scream of frustration as another one of her punches was dodged. She lunged wildly again and again. But the object of her hatred continually blocked her moves, and refused to fight back in any way. Again she attacked, this time her fists making contact. But it seemed that her unfocused assault, held little strength, Faith barely reacted. no power behind her moves, only desperation

Faith watched as Buffy's attack began to lose momentum. It seemed that the adrenaline was beginning to ebb, and anger was quickly becoming replaced by despair.

Eventually Buffy ceased fighting and found her voice, cracked as it was with grief, "Why did you come back? Haven't you done enough?!"

Faith stood at arms length and wondered how to respond. She was sure anything she said now would be worthless. Buffy was too emotional to want to understand. Besides, she could see it from her point of view. Over the years, Faith had indeed done some terrible things. She had tried to steal Buffy's life and hurt the people she was closest too...

...And now this.

Faith made a futile attempt at reason, "B, I'm sorry, i really am. But this _had_ to happen. I know you know this!"

Faith searched the tear-stained face for any glimmer of acceptance, but found none. Instead there was nothing but bitter resentment. Both women stood facing each other, neither daring to look to the side of them. But though not in their vision, the object's presence was all consuming. To look would be to make it real. Neither was ready for that.

"She was my sister. And you murdered her." Buffy said, eyes flashing with renewed fury, "You should have let me go. It should have been me!"

"And then where would the world be?" Faith shot back with equal anger. "She wasn't your sister, she was just a - a _thing!_ It wasn't worth dying for."

"Whatever she was before doesn't matter. They made her human and she's part of me. We share the same blood."

Buffy finally turned her head slowly to the side. The sight of the dead teenager meters away was like a knife in her gut. She remembered her mother's words. "_She is special though. Important somehow. Promise you'll take care of her"_

The memory made her want to throw up. She had failed her mother. And failed Dawn. The sight of the lifeless body where a once bright soul used to reside, made the situation too real, a tidal wave of emotion crashed down upon her. And Faith was forgotten about. Instead she made her way to her sister's side, knelt beside her and ran a hand loving through the brown strands of hair. Tears ran freely down her face.

* * *

Faith could only stand and watch as Buffy's friends moved in to offer comfort and love, the body of her latest victim becoming blocked from view. She stood alone, finding herself once again on the outside looking in. She knew she should leave now, there was no place for her here.

"You did the right thing."

Giles came up silently behind her and she was grateful for his presence.

"I know," She replied softly.

Sadly the knowledge that this was right, didn't make it any less painful to go through. She knew the innocent face of a frightened teenager would haunt her nights for the rest of her life. The eyes wide with terror at the realisation of what was to happen, the knowledge that she was about to fall into the swirling white abyss. And the scream. So loud. So raw.

Slayer and Watcher stood together for a moment, observing the scene of despair from a distance. Faith briefly wondered what happened to Glory. After all, though a Troll's mallet could do considerable damage, it surely wouldn't have been enough to kill the Goddess.

However, the question died on her lips are she turned to truly look at Giles. His expression told her all she needed to know. Dawn had not been the only innocent casualty tonight.

She hoped it had been quick for Ben.

"What will you do now?" It was obvious Giles knew she wouldn't stay.

Faith shrugged. When Giles had called her to come out here, she had held vague dreams of playing the hero, saving the day and finally winning Buffy's forgiveness.

Instead, because of this night, any chance at making things right with Buffy were gone. But at least the world was saved, and Sunnydale's protector lived on. That was what mattered.

And so Faith left Sunnydale. Thanks to she and Giles, Buffy's conscience was clear. In time she would heal and continue to fight the forces of darkness and right wrongs. And maybe, just maybe she would one day understand what Faith had done for her this night. She had murdered one more time, so Buffy might remain alive and guiltless. Death was her gift to Buffy...


End file.
